Those Shooting Stars
by GoddessofDawn7843
Summary: In which Iron Man snarks, Batman gets jealous, Captain America plays couples councillor and the Hulk and Superman throw-down in the middle of New York City, but most of all, sparks will fly, tempers will flair and friendships old and new will be tested. Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** In which Iron Man snarks, Batman gets jealous, Captain America plays couples councillor and the Hulk and Superman throw-down in the middle of New York City, but most of all, sparks will fly, tempers will flair and friendships old and new will be tested.

**A/N:** Please don't be fooled by the fruity title of this fic… Anyway, this idea has been itching at me for a while now, and, honestly, I really like the whole idea of a Wonder Woman/Thor pairing… that and a jealous Batman (hehe…).

**Disclaimer:** Marvel owns the Avengers. DC owns The Justice League. I own nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Those Shooting Stars<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>One<br>**_The Down-Side of Gravity_

* * *

><p><em>"There is no easy way from the earth to the stars"<br>_― Seneca

* * *

><p>A single streak of light lit up the night sky as it flew higher and higher until it reached far above the clouds.<p>

As he flew higher still, Tony Stark was ignoring Jarvis's more recent warnings… again.

"_-Sir, I really must advise against this. None of the necessary tests have been completed."_

His pleas of course fell on deaf ears and, if anything, Tony increased in speed.

"Jarvis, do we really need to have this conversation again? You know how it's gonna end."

If the computer system could have sounded exasperated, Jarvis would have. _"Yes sir… Though I do think I should warn you that you are approaching maximum altitude."_

"Well, that is the point, Jarvis – how else am I supposed to test out the suit's new modifications?"

"_As I recalled, I did mention several other less life-threatening alternatives."_

"Yeah, but none of them were half as fun as this one."

"_Sir-"_

"Oh, sorry, but you're breaking up there, buddy."

"_Sir-!"_

Closing the connection, Tony smirked slight to himself. "Now, let's see what this bad boy can really do."

Engaging the extra thrusters, Tony shot up with a sonic boom – he felt himself lurch a little back into his suit but couldn't keep the broad grin off of his face.

As he shot through layer after layer of the earth's atmosphere, warnings began to pop up on the screen in his helmet as a shell of ice began to creep up and cover the outside of his armour. Still, Tony pressed on.

"C'mon baby," he gritted through his teeth, adding even more speed. "C'mon!"

But, just as he was about break out of the stratosphere – the bit just before reaching homestretch – there was a glitch in the system and the power failed, and Tony found himself falling back towards the earth.

"Not again…" he grumbled, getting his wits together before making several adjustments and the thrusters at his hands were restored and he was able to stop himself from plummeting any further.

When he finally managed to reboot the system, with another sonic boom, he broke free from the atmosphere all together.

With gravity no longer an issue, a vaguely familiar sense of weightlessness overcame him. Cutting off the power to his thrusters, Tony allowed himself to simply drift for a minute, turning his back on the earth and towards the vast, star-dotted blackness in front of him.

He chuckled. "This is awesome…"

However, out of the corner of his eye, Tony caught something suddenly erupt in a flash of bright green light – the intensity of the glare was so much so, that Tony had to hold his arm in front of his face.

When the light faded and he could see again, his eyes widened when he saw a jet black… flying craft, of some sort, head straight towards earth – it appeared to be on fire too as it left a smoke trail behind.

His thrusters came alive with a start as he immediately went after it.

Grabbing onto the tail of the ship, Tony grunted when, even with his armour's considerable strength, he was unable to slow it – the ship was going down, and when it hit the atmosphere, it was going down hard and fast.

Tony changed tactics and darted towards the front of the ship – he tried tapping on the tinted glass to see if there was anything inside of it. There was no reply, but when he scanned it himself, there was an limp form slumped in the cockpit. And it was still alive.

Cursing out loud, Tony then flew down, around the ship and grabbed onto the underside, tilting it up slightly. With a little more success, he steered it towards the big patch of blue which was getting larger and closer at an alarming pace.

Repositioning his body, he tried slowing the rate at which the ship was falling down by flying in the opposite direction. This came was mixed results and though Tony did manage to slow it down, it was still was one a one-way track for the ocean.

When he was several meters above the water, Tony let go of the ship and watched as it hit the surface with a huge splash. For a moment, it looked like it had sunk until the ship resurfaced, bobbing up and down.

Touching down as carefully as he could on the hood of the ship, Tony punched in the windows and opened the cockpit, and when it did, just as he saw when he scanned it, hr saw a big black shape hunched over in the pilot's seat.

The big black shape in question turned out to be a man dressed head-to-toe in black armour, and when Tony reached in and pushed the man back against the chair, there was an insignia of a bat on his chest.

* * *

><p><strong>Later…<br>**_**At the Stark (now Avengers) Towers in New York City**_

* * *

><p>When Pepper Pots walked into her boyfriend's lab, she froze in her tracks when she saw a body on the examination table.<p>

"Don't worry," Tony's voice chimed in as he was busy with one of the computers at the other side of the room, making Pepper jump. "He's alive… well, as much as he can get anyway. He has a broken arm and a few bruised ribs, but he's alive."

Pepper blinked at him wildly and frowned. "Who is this, Tony?" she asked, slowly walking over to the motionless man and flinching at the sight of him.

Turning away from the computer, Tony walked up next to her. "I don't know. I've been combing through Interpol and even the Police and SHIELD's databases all afternoon for any reference on a guy with a bat fetish, and nothing."

Pepper nodded before looking over the man. She was surprised at how strong he looked, he had a powerful built with broad shoulders and firm, muscular looking arms – the armour he wore was made out of interlocking black plates while the yellow belt around his waist gleamed in the florescent light. But, the most prominent feature was the cowl and mask that covered more than half his face, made out of graphite, the mask's expression was set in utter grimace with a pair of pointy ears on top.

This man was definitely the last person she would have liked to meet in the middle of a dark alleyway.

"He looks like something out of a cheap horror movie…" she mused before looking back at Tony. "Have you tried taking off his mask?"

"Well, I wouldn't exactly call anything this guy has cheap… but, yeah, I tried that."

Pepper raised an eyebrow. "And…?" she prompted.

"And… this happened."

Tony reached over to take the mask, but when his fingers made contact with the graphite, there was a loud electrical crackling and he withdrew his hand sharply.

"Son of a-"

Pepper's eyes widened. "What was that?"

Tony winced and inspected his hand. "I'd say about a couple of thousand volts of electricity." He admitted. "I tried the same with his belt too, same result."

"Who electrifies their gear like this?" Pepper asked absurdly.

"Someone with some serious trust issues." He said and walked back over to the computer. Pepper followed after. "Either way, whoever this guy is, the fact is he's armed to the teeth."

"So… you think he's dangerous?" Pepper asked a little anxiously.

"Who knows? Either way, I gonna keep-" he trailed-off when he turned around and found the examination table empty, "an eye… on… him… …Well, I'll be damned."

Pepper started looking around nervously. "Tony… where did he go?"

Tony narrowed his eyes. "Jarvis, I want this whole building scanned. Now."

"_Yes, sir."_ Was Jarvis's response. After a few moments, he spoke again. _"Error. I'm afraid I do not detect anyone else in the building besides you and Miss Pots."_

"What? That' impossible, look again." Tony said adamantly.

Again, the results came up negative. _"Error."_

As Tony cursed, Pepper frowned again. "Nobody could just disappear like that… can they?"

Tony didn't say anything, but somehow Pepper got her answer.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile…<strong>

* * *

><p>With his mouth set in a fine grim line of determination, ignoring the stabbing pain in his left arm, he scaled up the neighbouring building next to the one he just came out of, just barely suppressing a wince when his boots touched the gravel of the flat rooftop.<p>

However, he was unable to walk more than a few feet before he crumbled onto one of his knees and clutched at his side with a pained grunt.

"Dammit…" he whispered, his voice coming out as a whisper and less raspy than he originally intended.

Looking up, he saw that the sky was still too bright and the sun still up – in a few hours, he would be able to move throughout the city virtually undetected and then he would be able to find out just what the hell happened to him, and the others.

But, for now, the others…

Unable to help the wince escaping from his lips this time, he slowly raised his broken arm and held up the battered communicator on his wrist.

"Superman, come in," he rasped. All he got was static.

Scowling, he tried again.

"Superman, Wonder Woman… anyone… this is Batman, come in."

No answer.

Muttering an oath under his breath, he realized that it wasn't working and stood up straight with some effort on his part.

Looking around himself, back at the tower he woke up in, the whites of his cowl narrowed.

* * *

><p><strong>Elsewhere…<strong>

* * *

><p>Her mind was scattered and hazy as she slowly drifted back into consciousness, the last thing she remembered before passing out the first time was bright green light and Bruce calling her name.<p>

Bright, sea blue eyes fluttered opened and lips parted.

_Bruce…_

Wherever she was, it was warm and bright and she could feel sand underneath her fingertips and the sound of waves crashing nearby.

She felt herself drifting again, but not before a large shadow loomed over her, eclipsing the sun.

Feeling herself get scooped up in strong, warm arms, she passed out again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So… how was that?

Next up, **'Not In Kansas Anymore'**

I'm not the biggest Marvel fangirl (DC all the way, yo), but if you have any suggestions regarding the Avengers, like books or the such, please tell me about it. Usually when I write anything comic-related, I use a mash-up of different elements either from the graphic novels, the cartoons or the movies… the former used a little more than others.

If you have something to say, feel free to leave a Review or PM me

Until Next Time,  
>GoddessofDawn out<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I might just get one or two details wrong, but if I do, please PM or review about it at the end of this. Oh, and thank you all so much for the feedback!

**Disclaimer:** DC and Marvel owns everything you are familiar with respectively.

* * *

><p><strong>Those Shooting Stars<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Two<br>**_Not in Kansas Anymore_

* * *

><p>"<em>Stars and shadows ain't good to see by."<br>_― Mark Twain, _The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn_

* * *

><p>He felt like he had been punched in the gut by Darkseid himself when he finally came back to – letting out a groan, when Superman opened his eyes, he was met with stars, the real kind, as he found himself drifting aimlessly near the earth's moon.<p>

Every part of him ached dully, and he was aware that his uniform was torn in place and his cape tattered.

Blinking, the Man of Steel straightened up with a grunt and clutched at his dislocated shoulder. However, when he touched it, he winced and let go of it quickly.

Looking around first, Superman flew back to earth.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile…<strong>

* * *

><p>Tony was a bright red streak against the New York skyline as he surveyed every inch of the city in the hope of finding his new 'guest'. So far, his search came up empty, much to his annoyance.<p>

Then, suddenly, there was a beep in his suit from an incoming call. Keeping his mind and scanners focused on the task at hand, he answered without really paying when he did.

A small image of Captain America appeared out of the corner of his eye. _"Tony? This is Steve,"_

"Oh, hey. Look, I don't want to sound rude or anything, Cap', but you kinda caught me at a bad time here."

"_I've heard. Pepper told us."_

"Us?" Tony asked, looking at the image briefly.

"_Hulk was here when she called. Anyway – how are things going with the search?"_

"Right now, not so good," Tony scowled. "I've been looking all over the place, it's like this guy just vanished into thin air."

Blond brows knitted together as Steve frowned. _"Pepper also told us he dressed like… a bat, was it? Was she serious about that?"_

"Oh, yeah. Very serious."

"_Sounds like another crazy to me."_ Came another, far deeper voice in the background. The Hulk.

"I wish, Big Guy. Actually, no – would you believe me if I told you he fell from the sky in a spaceship?"

Steve blinked a few times. _"…Yes – does that sound strange that that doesn't really surprise me that much?"_

Tony snorted. "No kidding. I've got Jarvis scanning every inch of the thing in the Hanger right now."

"_In that case, do you need any help looking for this 'bat-man'? I'm sure we could cover more ground if we work together."_ Steve offered diplomatically.

"_Yeah, it's getting boring in this dump, anyway." _Hulk added a little _less_ diplomatically.

Tony's brow twitched slightly in annoyance at his family's old mansion in the heart of the city being referred to as a 'dump'.

"And risk you breaking him? I'll be fine on my own, thanks. Besides, I want to talk to him myself first before any of you get involved."

"_If you change your mind, Tony, you know where to find us."_

"Sure thing, Cap'. Later." He said and closed the communication, just as another came through, only this time, it was a notification from Jarvis.

"_Sir, I hate to interrupt, but I need to inform you that there has been a break-in at the Tower."_

Tony came to a sudden, jerking halt in midair. "_What_?" he snapped.

"_I'm afraid its your 'guest', sir. He's currently in your lab."_

"Wha-? How-? When?!" he demanded absurdly.

"_I… I only just picked up on him." _

Tony cursed loudly. "Keep him there no matter what, I'm on my way!"

"_Yes sir."_

Kicking his thrusters into high-gear, Tony shot off towards his tower.

* * *

><p><strong>Back At Stark Towers…<strong>

* * *

><p>Gloved hands and fingers moved on their own accord as he thoroughly scanned through the data as it appeared on the screens in front of him, ignoring the dull pain in his side.<p>

Nonetheless, he kept reminding himself that he had to be quick – the man who owned the building, this 'Tony Stark', had an impressive security system, even he had to admit that, and time was something he wasn't sure he had enough of to get everything he needed.

His fingers halted for a moment as his ever-present scowl darkened even further. What happened a mere few hours ago was blur – he remembered alarms going off, followed by pure chaos.

It was a full-scale invasion lead by Lex Luthor, and a hand-full of other major villains the likes of Black Adam and even the god of war, Ares. The League never saw it coming.

However… right after that… green light, far too much light – the next thing he knew, he woke up in this very lab.

He mentally shook himself before returning his gaze to the computer. He had hacked into some sort of government agency's private mainframe and was busy scanning the globe for any anomalies. So far, with the inclusion of his own, there had been six what looked liked rifts in the earth's atmosphere barely a few hours ago.

"Mmm…"

Whatever happened to him and the others, and however similar this place, this world may have been to their own, it wasn't.

But, before he could do anything else, his entire body froze at the sound of the sliding doors opening and heavy, distinctively robotic footsteps.

"Turn around, slowly." came a man's voice.

Not bothering to turn his entire body, Batman's hand subtly lowered to his belt before he looked over his shoulder, raising an eyebrow behind his cowl when he saw what looked like a man covered head-to-toe in scarlet armour pointing a blaster-like weapon on his wrist straight at him.

Huh… he mused. You see something new everyday…

"Get away from my stuff. Now."

Batman wasn't the least bit fazed. "I need to use your computer." He said in a calm, monotone voice.

It looked like there would have been two ways this situation could have gone – the easy way…

"Uh, yeah, no."

…And the hard way.

"I wasn't asking permission."

"It looks like we have a problem then."

Batman huffed, his hand already clasped firmly over several batarangs. "Maybe you do."

"Yeah, but I am the one with the super-cool, high-tech armour, so if I were you, I'd step away from there before you break something important, Bat-boy."

Batman narrowed his eyes in the slightest, annoyed. Hard way it was, then.

"Make me."

* * *

><p>As if he needed to be told twice.<p>

Keeping in mind that he still wanted to talk to him, Tony's wrist blaster was set so that it wouldn't hurt him… much.

The blast was aimed at the bat-man's chest but struck the computer screen behind him instead – he had been meaning to upgrade the lab anyway, he consoled himself. But, when he looked again, the man had ducked just in time before spinning on his heels and threw several bat-shaped metal disks at him.

Tony countered a good few of them with several well-aimed blasts of his own, and actually caught one that was aimed for his chest in one hand.

"Is that the best you got?" he asked, almost bored.

The corners of the man's mouth pulled up into an smirk, and instantly Tony had a bad feeling.

"Not even close."

There was then a high-frequency beep of sort, and when Tony looked in his hand, there was a loud bang as the disk suddenly exploded, emitting a kind of smoke, making him stumble back for a moment. There another bang and a bright flash went off above his head as another of the disks hit the florescent lighting.

Tony actually had to close his eyes for a moment, but when he looked again, the entire room was dark and filled with smoke. When he got some of his baring together, he bit back a curse when he didn't see the man, switching to infrared-vision as he scanned the room.

The man had seemed to simply vanish again, but, when Tony heard something behind him, he didn't turn fast enough when he received a kick to the back and made him stumble again.

But, when he straightened up and turned around, the man was clutching at his side, just barely able to keep the pain out of his expression. At the sight, Tony faltered a little and lowered his arms to his side.

"I bet those ribs of yours must be killing you, huh?" He commented, gauging his reaction. When the man didn't respond, Tony huffed. "You don't talk much, do you?"

The man looked up and shot him a glare that actually made Tony flinch a little in his armour. "Shut-up and fight." He grumbled.

Tony noticed the edge of annoyance in his voice and smirked slightly. "You can barely stand up straight. It'll hardly be fair… to you, anyway."

The man ignored him as he stood up, his shoulders squared and his fists balled. "I can handle myself."

"Not from my perspective." Tony quipped dryly.

However, right before either men could say or do anything else, the emergency light went off and the screen on the computer flickered as Jarvis's voice filled the room.

"_Sir, there is a major disturbance occurring in the city."_

"You caught me at a bad time, Jarvis. I'm kind of in the middle of something here. Can't it wait?"

"_I'm afraid not."_ The computer said before the screens all flickered and showed a news broadcast where something big and green suddenly hit the side of the building, making it shake with an almighty tremor.

When the picture zoomed in for a better shot and some of the dust settled, it revealed the Hulk as he came out of the hole he made and roared angrily before launching himself straight at a floating man with a red cape who dodged the attack and shot what looked like bright red laser beams out of his eyes.

"What the…?"

Tony heard what sounded like swearing behind him, when he looked over his shoulder again, the man was scowling at the screen, still clutching at his side.

"_Captain America has requested your as well as any available Avengers' immediate assistance."_

Tony nodded. "Sure, just let me wrap this…" when he looked back, the man was gone again, the doors to the lap wide open with no sign of him. "…up. Oh c'mon! How did anybody not see that? Jarvis!"

"_Sir, might I remind you of the bigger issue at the moment?"_

"Yeah, yeah," Tony sighed as he marched out of the lab. "I'm on my way now. Did you let the others know yet?"

"_I'm having difficulty getting a hold of the rest. As far as I understand Hawkeye and Black Widow are on a mission for SHIELD."_

"What about Blondie?"

"_I have tracked Thor over the South Pacific, but I have yet to lock onto a precise location or establish any kind of communication."_

"Ugh, great. Just keep at it Jarvis and get him here, and tell him to hurry while you're at it."

"_At once."_

* * *

><p><strong>At the Same Time…<br>Somewhere Else…**

* * *

><p>He could feel the walls slowly creeping in around him, closer and closer – in his mind, it would only be a matter of time before they squashed him completely, like a bug.<p>

He hated tiny spaces, just hated them – speedsters needed room to roam, stretch their legs, you know? This was just down right cruel. Pacing around nervously, faster than the human eye could see, the Flash appeared to be nothing but a scarlet blur to anybody who looked into his prison cell.

In the rare intervals that he did in fact stop pacing, the whites of his cowl narrowed nervously as he inspected the glowing which were glowing faintly and emitted a low hum – energy barriers, he figured. He had tried escaping earlier and ended up on his backside two meters away with a nasty stinging numb feeling all over.

He wasn't sure how long he'd been there, or even how he got to be there in the first place, but one thing was for sure, he wanted out, and he wanted out fast (no pun intended of course).

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, standing outside of his cell, unbeknownst to its prisoner, stood a man and a woman.<p>

Standing with his shoulders stiff and his mouth pulled into a frown. "I really don't like this."

The woman merely looked at him out of the corner of her eye and shrugged. "You don't have to. We were given orders."

"Yeah, I know, but this is messed up. Why isn't someone at least talking to him? He looks like he's freaking out."

"That's not our concern, Clint. He could be dangerous."

His frown deepened. "I seriously doubt that, look at him, he's just a kid."

"Until Fury says otherwise, we stay on this side and keep an eye over him. One false move and we sedate him."

The man's shoulders slumped as he sighed. "If you say so, Natasha. If you say so."

* * *

><p>AN: Not too much action, I know, but I will more than likely make up for that in the next chapter to come! But, until then, I need some feedback – I'm thinking of adding one or two more of Marvel's superheroes (I was thinking along the lines of Ant Man, the Wasp, She-Hulk Spiderman, Black Panther and even the Fantastic Four for example) as well as some suggestions about one or two super villains.

Next up, **'Smack Down'** – You know where this is going right? Who will win? Who will be paste against the wall? Dear sweet Neptune I hope I can pull this off – Stay tuned!

**In response to previous reviews:**

Guest: Me neither… as for Bruce and Tony, well, we'll see more of them next chapter! Thank you for reviewing!  
>Cajun Strong Man 2: I like the idea of adding the She-Hulk! I'll work on that, promise! And thanks for the compliments, and I figured I might have some fun with Bruce's paranoia while I'm keeping true to the comics.<p>

Alright! If you have something you'd like to say, review or PM me – peace out!

Until next time,  
>GoddessofDawn out.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **So... I've been reading up on Thor on the Marvel Database and _wow_... just wow. My face kinda looked like this XO after I'd finished reading it... _damn_...

Anyway, in regards with what you will read below, I say only this: **just roll with it**, 'kay?

And thank you so much for the support! Sorry for the long wait – busy, busy, busy.

**Disclaimer: **I know you know who actually owns these guys!

* * *

><p><strong>T hose Shooting Stars<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Three<strong>_  
>Smack Down<em>

* * *

><p>"<em>There is no shortage of fault to be found amid our stars"<br>_― John Green, _The Fault in Our Stars_

* * *

><p>He grunted on impact as his back hit the side of the building with a deafening crack.<p>

Temporarily dazed, he barely had time to respond when a large, green fist came straight at him, grabbed him around the neck and threw him up into the air – the same green fist then came back and slammed into his stomach and caused him to create a crater in the middle of the road.

As he laid there, his body aching, he heard a voice among the surrounding chaos, "Hulk, that's enough! Calm down soldier!"

Sky blue eyes flickered open as he gathered his wits together, and soon before long, he got up slowly, first on his knees and then straight into the air.

Trying to placate his attacker – a large green creature, far taller than any person – was a man in a blue uniform carrying a large red, white and blue shield, and was simply pushed aside as the creature came at him like an angry bull.

Anticipating the attack this time, Superman flew forward and met the creature's fist with his own, but, when their attacks connected, the force of the blows abruptly sent both of them flying backwards.

When he recovered, moments later, he watched as the creature picked itself up off the ground and stood up straight, roaring at him, utterly enraged.

"Hulk SMASH!" it said before lunging at him again.

He managed to avoid the creature's fists coming down over his head and backed up into the air.

Having had enough of being thrown around, he felt an intense heat course through his entire body and briefly closed his eyes before quite suddenly they snapped open again, blazing red.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nearby...<strong>_

* * *

><p>Damn it all.<p>

Blatantly ignoring the pain in both his arm and ribs, Batman found himself not caring who saw him run across the rooftops in the dim light of the setting sun.

It wasn't a mystery where to he was heading – all you had to do was follow the sound of mayhem, destruction and the occasional roar coming from the middle of the city...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Downtown<strong>_

* * *

><p>Since it seemed pointless to talk to the Hulk down from his rage, Steve had settled on getting any lingering civilians as far away from the chaos as possible – but, when he turned back just in time to see Hulk get thrown through yet another building, he realized that nowhere in the whole of Manhattan was safe if the two of them kept going at it.<p>

Running towards the man in the red cape, Steve threw his shield at him – his aim was true, but the man then surprised him by simply reaching out with his hand and caught it like a Frisbee.

Apprehensive at first, Steve slowed down before approaching the floating man. "Look... let's just talk about this for a minute." He began carefully.

The man in the cape blinked at him, surprised. "You shouldn't be here, sir, it's dangerous. I'm not sure how long that thing is going to stay down this time."

Steve stared back, bewildered. "Dangerous? Not to sound rude or anything, but you're the one going up against the Hulk!"

The man eyebrows knitted in confusion, "The what?"

The next moment, after what sounded like the a horde of stampeding elephants, Steve barely managed to get out of Hulk's way as he came at the man again, jumping and tackled him in midair.

* * *

><p><em><strong>With Iron Man<strong>_

* * *

><p>Up in the air, for a moment, when he arrived, Tony could only watch in awe as the Hulk and the man in the cape battled it out on the streets below. He winced when he saw Hulk grab a car and swung it like a baseball bat into the man.<p>

"Cap'," he barked as Steve's image appeared. "What the hell is going on down there?"

"_I'm not sure, Tony, but they're going to tear down the city at this rate. We need to stop them."_

Tony thought for a moment before he had an idea. "I'm on it."

The man in the cape was in the air again – he had his back turned to Tony and seemed to be unaware of his presence, or rather, too busy to care.

Raising his arm, Tony's weapon system began locking onto him, but, before he could fire anything, he briefly saw something gold loop around his neck from behind and then a sudden, powerful yank.

Surprised at first, when he turned his head to look over his shoulder, he saw a black haired partially-clothed woman with what looked like a golden lasso in her hands, glaring at him.

And she was flying.

_Great_...

"If you know what is good for you, you will surrender now," she said firmly.

Behind his helmet, Tony raised an eyebrow. "Don't count on that, lady."

The woman's blue eyes sparked, and before he could react, she yanked at the lasso again, pulling him towards her before delivering a powerful uppercut that caught him by his chin.

Never before was Tony more grateful for his armour than the moment he was falling to the ground, his head spinning all the way down.

* * *

><p><em><strong>With Captain America<strong>_

* * *

><p>Steve saw as Tony fell through a large truck with a crash. He was caught between going to see if he was alright and trying yet again to talk to the Hulk.<p>

But, luckily for him, before either the Hulk or the man in the cape could do anything else, a bolt of lightning literally materialized out of the clear sky and managed to drive them apart.

Steve's head shot up instantly, and sure enough, he saw a familiar blond figure above their heads.

"Thor..."

The Asgardian paid him no mind as he swung his hammer, getting ready to call down another bolt from the blue if he needed to.

But, before he could do anything, something small, round and flickering shot out from nowhere and attached itself to the back of his cape. The next thing Steve or anyone in the area knew there was an almost painful high-pitched noise.

Steve's hands immediately flew up to his ears – Thor's lost his grip on his hammer and dropped to the ground on his knees, one hand against his ear as the other tried getting the device off of his cape.

When he looked up, Steve saw a dark figure standing on one of the opposing rooftops, and for a moment, he almost forgot about the noise as he stared up in astonishment.

Huh, he thought to himself, it seemed like Tony was right – there really was something like a bat-man.

* * *

><p><em><strong>With Batman<strong>_

* * *

><p>With the blond man on his knees and the tin man indisposed of temporarily, Batman shut off his hypersonic device before spreading his cape (broken arm be damned) and glided down from the building. When his boots made contact with the road, he let out a small pained grunt before straightening up and went to a semi-conscious Superman.<p>

"Clark," he said very quietly as he helped him up, knowing the Kryptonian could hear him.

Turning his head to him, Superman smiled at him with a dazed expression, "Hey – nice of you to join the party."

Batman rolled his eyes behind his mask. "You were holding your own." He said, slinging Superman's arm over his shoulder. But, unknowingly to Bruce, it also happened to be the injured arm. Superman winced slightly.

At the sound of this, Batman frowned – he was bewildered when he saw that Superman had a split lip and a bruised cheek. It wasn't something he'd really seen before.

"How hard were you hit?"

"...Hard enough..."

Batman then looked up when he saw the man with the blue suit and shield staring at the two of them with shock. He was standing over by the green creature, which he had managed to talk out of immediately attacking them again.

For a moment, blue eyes met white lenses - both regarded each other carefully before their attention was drawn back to the blond man who was still clutching at his head.

Unexpectedly, Wonder Woman touched down on the ground. But, instead of going over to them like Batman might have anticipated, she went over to the blond man's side.

"Are you alright?" Batman heard her ask, her voice touched with concern.

The blond man nodded before holding out one hand – the hammer, which had landed a few feet away from him then suddenly flew into his hand. Grasping it tight, he then took Diana's other hand and stood up straight before smiling at her in confident, toothy way.

She smiled back.

The corner of Batman's mouth twitched involuntarily, but before he could fully process the odd knotted sensation in the middle of his chest, Superman called out to her.

"Wonder Woman – Diana!"

Wonder Woman immediately looked away from the blond man before gasping slightly and made her way over to them.

"Merciful Minerva, what happened to the both of you?" she said, taking in their ragged appearance, frowning.

Out of the three of them, Diana seemed to have gotten off with the least damage – with the exception being the bruises on her arms and a small cut in the middle of healing itself just below her cheek, she appeared to be otherwise unharmed.

"We could ask you the same thing, Princess." Batman said.

But, then, there was a loud bang, and when they all turned to face the source, they saw that a large hole had been blow through the side of the truck the man in the red armour had fallen through earlier.

"Iron Man!" the man in the blue suit called to him.

"Not now, Cap'," this 'Iron Man' said darkly, climbing out of the truck before looking straight at Batman, "You..."

Wonder Woman stepped in front of both Batman and Superman protectively and glared at him. "Stay where you are or you will go through me."

"Stark," The blond man said, speaking up for the first time, "If you were wise, you would heed her warning."

"What?" Iron Man said absurdly.

"Look," the man in blue said loudly, "let's just all calm down and talk about this for a minute."

Superman nodded. "I agree." He spoke up.

However, before anything could have been said, Batman's communicator went off.

Surprised, both Superman and Wonder Woman turned to look at him.

"Batman," he answered.

"_Oh thank god!"_ they heard Hawkgirl exclaim loudly. In the back ground, there was the sound of people yelling. _"I've been trying to get a hold of one of you guys for hours!"_

"Is that Shayera?" Wonder Woman asked.

Batman nodded.

"_Great, you've got Di with you too – look, long story short, Bats, we're on a giant metal... flying saucer-type... thing, and we need some back-up."_

Superman blinked. "What?"

"We-?" Batman repeated.

In the background, he heard another familiar voice followed by gunfire. _"Oh for crying out- give me the comm."_

Batman heard Hawkgirl snort. _"Fine, then drop the damn shield and attitude and let me at them, Lantern-Man."_ She said snidely.

"John," Batman began.

"_Yeah it's me, Batman,"_ John Stewart, the Green Lantern, said while there was more shouting and Hawkgirl's distinctive battle-cry.

"Where the hell are you? What's happening?" he demanded.

"_A flying ship – there's a giant hovercraft, spaceship- whatever. We tracked down the Flash and the guys who have got him imprisoned didn't really appreciate us blowing a hole through the side of their ship."_

"We're on our way, John." Superman said.

"_Thanks, Supes. Anyway, last time I checked, we were over the Hudson somewhere – Green Lantern, out."_

When they ended the feed, Superman, Batman and Wonder Woman shared a look.

With some effort on his side, Superman stood up straight and then looked over at the other men who were staring at them with bewilderment.

"I'm really sorry, but something's come up." He said before abruptly flying away, leaving behind a streak of red after him.

"Hey!" Iron Man said incredulously.

"We have to go as well," Wonder Woman said, smiling at the blond man apologetically. She then turned to Batman and held out her hand.

When he realized what she wanted to do Batman scowled at her. "No." He said stubbornly.

"I hardly think you can walk to where we're heading, Bruce." She said wryly. "I promise I won't let you fall."

"That's not exactly what I'm worried about, Princess," he said dryly. Besides, it was a little too late for that last part anyway...

But, finally, with a sigh, Batman relented. Wonder Woman beamed at him before stepping up to him and wrapped one of her arms firmly around his waist.

He then put his uninjured arm around her shoulder before looking back at the others.

"We'll table this discussion for another time." He said and Wonder Woman flew off.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Okay, so Thor, Wonder Woman, Hawkgirl and Green Lantern have entered the fray at last.

About the hypersonic I mentioned, I'm aware that a small sonic device might not take down somebody like Thor as I mentioned above, but, I figured, if it could work on Superman, it _might_ work on distracting Thor long enough for Batman to make his dramatic entrance.

Up next, 'Collision' – I'll let you mull over the meaning of this for a bit – I'm writing a test Friday, so I might not update as soon as I'd like to.

**In response to previous reviews:**

Derek Mataltron: Thanks! And as for the other heroes from the DC universe, I'm only going to be writing about the six mentioned above, but there will be 'appearances' of other heroes along the line – Cyborg is a definite maybe, and maybe Zatanna and Green Arrow? And I live the Black Panther! That could be a possibility ;)  
>wickedgrl123: You can bet on that :)<br>someonewhocares (Guest): I have so much planned for our dear Dark Knight...  
>28505: And continue I shall!<br>Wrendragongirl: I'm sorry for the wait!  
>Guest: Thank you! I'm really sorry that you had to wait so long!<p>

'Kay, I'mma gonna study now, but you make my day and leave a comment if you'd like. Peace!

Until next time,  
>GoddessofDawn out<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** I give you my favourite chapter I have written thus far – inside, it includes semi-awkward moments, several random fights between a mash-mix of our favourite heroes, Thor cuteness (and yes, I do find him very, _**very**_ cute), Nick Fury, a frazzled Flash, some Iron Man snark, and, not one, but two WonderBats moments right after the other.

Like I said, I like it… I like it a lot :) But, in any case, enjoy…

**Disclaimer:** Let's see… on this list of awesome things I own: I have A) a bobble-head of Gandalf the Grey and B) one sterling white PS3, I do not however, and will probably ever, own any of these characters.

* * *

><p><strong>Those Shooting Stars<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Four<strong>  
><em>Collision <em>

* * *

><p>"<em>Life is so complete that even when we are knocked on our backs, we have the best view of the stars."<br>_– Laura Teresa Marquez

It took exactly two and a half minutes and Captain America shaking him by the shoulder before Tony could re-hinge his jaw and his brain to catch up with what exactly he had just witnessed.

But, more importantly (and he still had a little trouble accepting this part) did they seriously just get snubbed by a dude in a red cape, a swim-suit model who could fly, and some lunatic wearing a bat-suit?

What the hell…?

"Tony?" he heard Steve say for what must have been the fourth time.

Tony straightened up. "Yeah, I'm with you, Cap', just… give me a second…" pausing for a while, he turned to the rest. "…_So… _can anybody tell me what just happened?"

"To be honest, I have no idea," Steve admitted with a frown as he walked over and picked up his shield as it lay on the nearby sidewalk.

Tony nodded. "Okay… just so we're on the same page. Next question – what do we do now?" he said before he noticed the look on Thor's face. "And what are you smiling about?"

To Tony and Steve's utter bewilderment (the Hulk didn't care), the Asgardian had a toothy grin on his face and what looked like stars in his eyes.

Thor then surprised them even more by barking out a laugh. "Nothing at all, but to answer your question, Iron Man, I say we follow after Lady Diana and see for ourselves."

Steve blinked while Tony glared at him from behind his mask.

"I'm sorry – _Lady Diana_?" Tony repeated.

Then, more surprisingly, "I agree."

Tony's head snapped to the Hulk who had spoken up for the first time. "What?"

Hulk merely shrugged. "I don't see you coming up with anything better, Tin-Man." he then cracked his knuckles threateningly and smirked. "And if I can get a rematch with that swirly-haired punk out of it, I'm in."

Tony was actually speechless – that was one of the longer things he'd ever heard the Hulk say, and to be honest, he wasn't exactly sure how to respond to any of it.

Thor, however, surprisingly did. "Then it's settled," he said enthusiastically, swinging his hammer, "Come, my friends, we cannot let them start without us." And, with that, he flew away.

"Is it me, or is he _way_ too excited about this…?" Tony asked awkwardly before following afterwards.

* * *

><p>Steve could only sigh until a very important fact dawned on him.<p>

"Shoot…" he muttered under his breath, "How are we going to follow after them?" Last time he checked, neither he nor the Hulk could fly.

Shaking his head, he reached for the comm. in his cowl. Suddenly, however, with a somewhat breathless '_urk'_, Steve was all too aware of his feet suddenly leaving the ground and half of the air inexplicably leaving his lungs. When he looked, he saw that the Hulk suddenly had one arm around his waist, and none too gently at that.

Before he could open his mouth, the Hulk made as if to jump and Steve realized what he was about to do. His eyes widened significantly. "Hulk, no. I'll call Jarvis – maybe he can get a helicopter or _something_ to pick us up." He tried to reason, anything to get out of what he was sure was about to happen.

"No time." The green giant said in a way which could only mean the discussion was over and done with.

Steve didn't even have time to think about it as there was a sudden, almost violent whooshing sound and the next thing he knew, they were airborne.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile…<strong>

* * *

><p>The large metal door never stood any chance. There was a thump first, then a louder thump followed by the makings of a dent – the dent slowly became larger and larger as the thumping increased in volume until, finally, it simply gave in and keeled over with a mace firmly indented within it.<p>

Bright green light then spilled in from the corridor followed by the sound of gunfire as two figures appeared on the threshold.

With a sudden surge, when the gun men in the blue uniforms stopped momentarily to reload, Green Lantern dropped the shield that protected them from the hail of bullets and created a construct resembling a hand and smashed them against the wall, successfully knocking them out.

When he looked over his shoulder, John saw Hawkgirl pick up her mace before looking around. "You'd think they'd label the doors in this flying tin can," she muttered, walking deeper inside.

Currently, they were standing in what looked like a large, open-spaced lab of some kind with computers and monitors all over the place and what looked like a glass window in the back of the room with a console.

At first, it appeared that they were the only ones there until John caught sight of a pair of nearby monitors. "Shayera," he said sharply.

Shayera was already a step ahead of him and flew over to the other side of the room towards the glass pane. There was a slight intake of breath when she peered inside. "I found him!" she said over her shoulder.

John went to her side, and sure enough, sitting in the middle of a stark small white cell was the Flash, his arms cradling his legs to his chest, looking more than just a little freaked-out and twitching occasionally.

Shayera then started knocking on the glass loudly. "Wally!" she shouted.

* * *

><p>He was in his happy place, he was in his happy place, he kept chanting to himself, visualizing he was somewhere else – a wide-open field, a road that stretched on forever, his favourite fast-food joint in Central, anywhere really that wasn't where he was right now.<p>

Okay, seriously, he was starting to freak out, he wasn't exactly claustrophobic, but _the walls…_ the walls were creeping up on him, man! They were everywhere – there was nowhere he could look without seeing a white wall, standing there, mocking him.

"_Wally!"_

What the…? Looking around, he then heard thumping coming from the wall to his right, and a voice calling out to him. It was feint at first, muffled, but it sounded familiar, almost like-

"_Wally, can you hear us?"_

He was on his feet in a millisecond, careful not to touch the wall he heard the voice coming from, "Shay!"

* * *

><p>Shayera let out a sigh of relief when she heard him over the monitors.<p>

John fiddled around with the console until he found the intercom. Finding a microphone, Shayera spoke into it. "It's me, Wally."

The speedster visibly relaxed and laughed. _"Thank goodness, I thought I was going crazy – where are you? Or, you know what, never mind that, where the heck are we?"_

"When we bust you out of there, we'll tell you everything." She said.

"_Is John with you?"_ he asked hopefully, but slightly apprehensively almost like he wasn't sure whether to ask of not.

"Sure am, kid," John said, leaning over so he could speak into the microphone. "Hold tight, we'll get you out of there in no time."

Shayera seemed ready to take her mace to the window until John stopped her and pointed at a door next to the console.

She only looked mildly disappointed, but, before either of them could say or do anything, just as they reached the door, something sped past her wings ears and an arrow planted itself in the space next to her head.

"I wouldn't go there if I were you," a voice commented from behind.

Turning around, both of them saw a man in a purple suite pointing a bow and arrow at them.

Shayera glared at him. "You missed." She said, deadpan.

The man cocked an eyebrow as his lips quirked smugly. "Did I?"

The next moment, the end of the arrow suddenly erupted and began emitting smoke. Caught off guard, before Shayera could react, John raised a shield around them just in time as a redheaded woman in a blackish-purple cat-suit was about to land a kick to the Thanagarian's backside.

When the woman backed away, temporarily hidden by the smoke, John expanded the shield, pushing the smoke screen back enough so that they could see the woman joining the man's side, both looking like they were getting ready to attack at any given opportunity.

"You're trespassing on government property," the woman stated, glaring at them pointedly as she drew a gun. "Remain where you are. You have thirty seconds to lower your weapons and turn yourselves in before we use any force necessary to incapacitate you."

"Yeah, well you got about ten seconds to let our friend out of his cell before I start smacking both of you around this room," Shayera retaliated.

"Hawkgirl," John said sharply before slowly lowering his shield and turned to look at the woman. "Look, this doesn't need to get out of hand any more than it already has."

However, when John tried to take a step towards them, he barely had enough time to raise another shield before another arrow struck against it, aimed at his head.

* * *

><p>Wally almost started twitching involuntarily again when he didn't hear anything after John's reply.<p>

"Hello?" he shouted, getting frustrated. "GL, Shay! Are you guys still out there?"

He nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard gunshots ringing out.

The whites of his cowl widened and, without thinking about it first, he darted towards the wall, fully intended to pound against it only to have the wall's energy barrier put him on his back.

Hitching himself up on his elbows, he then rubbed his head and grimaced.

"Why do I even try…?"

* * *

><p><strong>Elsewhere…<strong>

* * *

><p>They had certainly made an entrance, Superman mused as he floated around the gigantic metal craft Green Lantern had spoken about – smoke poured from the hole in the side of the ship, and he could hear the alarms blaring on the inside.<p>

He waited a minute for Wonder Woman and Batman to catch up with him before they eventually landed in what must have been part of a hallway.

"What's the plan?" Wonder Woman asked when Batman stepped away from her.

"Right now, I think we should find John and the others," Superman said, "They said Flash is here too, so we get them and get off of this thing."

Wonder Woman nodded.

"I need to find the computer room first," Batman said suddenly.

Superman frowned. "Bruce, we've caused enough trouble already, are you sure that's a good idea?"

"It doesn't matter if it's a good idea or not – I need to find out how we got here, and just by looking at this place I think I can get at least some of the answers I need right now."

"We should stay together. You don't know what kind of dangers you'll find here."

"We both know I've probably seen worse, Boy-Scout."

Superman sighed. "You're so stubborn."

"Enough you two," Wonder Woman said. "Bruce, if it's really that important that you find a computer room on this ship, I will go with you."

"You don't have to–" Batman began protesting.

"Like Kal just said, we don't know what we'll find on this ship, and it wouldn't hurt if you had someone watching your back." She said matter-of-factly before looking at Superman. "Kal, would you be able to find the others on your own?"

"It shouldn't be too hard," Superman said, eyes glowing blue as he scanned the metal structure with his x-ray vision – he saw plenty of people scurrying about on the levels above and below them, but, as he looked further on.

Eventually, he spotted John as his skeleton was surrounded by green energy – looking on, he found Shayera nearby judging by the wings… and both of them were not alone.

"I found them," he said, his eyes turning back to normal. "They're under attack. Bruce, if you're really sure about this, then we'll meet up with you, but when we do we have to go."

"Do you know where it is?" Batman asked.

"It's that way," he pointed behind them. "About four flights of stairs up, down the second hall, three doors to your right. By the looks of it, it's empty but I wouldn't take any chances."

"How long do we have?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Not too long – fifteen, maybe twenty minutes tops?"

"I only need ten," Batman said.

"Then we better get moving," Wonder Woman said firmly.

Superman nodded. "Be careful."

* * *

><p>Not even minutes had passed after the three of them had parted, that Thor and Iron Man touched down in the same spot.<p>

"Give it to me straight, Blondie – exactly _how_ do you know this… er, 'Wonder Woman'?" Tony asked awkwardly.

"How does one normally get to know a woman, Stark? I kissed her, she slapped me, we fought – it was glorious." Thor said almost dreamily.

It took all of Tony's self-control not to gape at the Asgardian. "You… kissed her?"

"Well, yes – I found her washed up on a deserted island and she wasn't responding, and from what I gathered, she must have had water in her lungs. Jane once told me that if that's the case, one should press your mouth to that person's mouth and breath."

Tony blinked a few times before he understood. "You mean you gave her mouth-to-mouth?"

Thor nodded. "Yes, I kissed her."

"No, that's not what…" Tony sighed. "You know what, never mind. Listen, we gotta find these guys before anything else happens. Think you could handle your new girlfriend if you see her?"

Thor tilted his head sideways slightly. "Girl…friend…?"

"Fine, your 'lady friend'," Tony said, deadpan.

"Ah, yes, of course," he agreed. He then set off in the left direction, but paused and turned around to look at Tony. "Oh, but, Stark? A little warning, if you are the one to find her instead of I, you should exercise caution – she fights like a Valkyrie."

Tony gave him a mock salute. "Thanks for the heads-up, pal."

* * *

><p><strong>The Flight Deck…<strong>

* * *

><p>The Hulk touched down on the Helicarrier's deserted runway with a loud thump, the impact causing a large crater on the surface. Hulk then unceremoniously deposited a very pale, slightly nauseous-looking Captain America at his side.<p>

When he was dumped on his feet, Steve had to lean against the Hulk as his head spun and there was no mistaking the amused gleam in the giant's eyes.

"Walk it off, Rogers." He said gruffly, his mouth set into a small smirk.

"Yessir…" Steve mumbled, however, when he tried taking a step forward, his legs wobbled and he decided to sit down instead. "…In a minute." He lowered his head between his knees and waved the Hulk on. "You go on ahead, I'll… catch up."

The Hulk snorted but went on anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>With Batman and Wonder Woman<strong>

* * *

><p>The computer room Superman had spoken off was far larger than Diana had anticipated – completely empty, there were consoles and screens everywhere you looked, but what caught her interest was window that took up most of the back and its panoramic view of the Hudson river and the city.<p>

"It's beautiful…" she mused, walking over to it.

"Focus on the mission, Princess." Batman said, sitting down at one of the consoles and pulled out a small black flash drive from one of the compartments of his belt.

"I'm only saying, Bruce," she said. "I've seen New York from the sky like this before, it this seems… different somehow, doesn't it?"

"It's because it is different," Batman said as he was busy typing away, not looking at her.

Diana sighed lightly. "I figured out as much… Do you remember what happened to us?" she asked, looking over her shoulder at him. "Past the Watchtower being attacked, I can't seem to recall how we ended up here."

"I'm not sure," he admitted gruffly. "I remember getting into the Batwing after the Watchtower was taken, but after that, I think I must have blacked-out."

"And green light," she said almost to herself.

"And green light," he agreed. "It must have been what sent us here."

"Magic?"

Batman shrugged, "Possibly, or some new trans-dimensional technology."

"Do you think we'll be able to find a way home?"

When he didn't immediately answer her, Diana looked over her shoulder.

"Bruce…?"

The next thing she knew, two things happened at once – just as she turned around, Batman practically tackled her to the ground.

Just as she was about to open her mouth, she heard gunfire and saw a bullet hit the glass pane where her head was several seconds ago.

Startled, when Diana looked up, she blinked when she realized just how close they were – unwittingly on Bruce's behalf no doubt she also was but all too aware of the hard edges of his body pressing against hers. Her breath caught slightly when he looked down at her as more shots rang out, eyebrows behind his cowl knit together as his mouth turned into a thin, concerned line.

Without thinking and slightly dazed, she reached up to his face and oh-so-lightly ran her fingers over his lips – he always did have very nice lips…

Batman froze as she did this but didn't pull away, but before anything else could happen, the seemingly continual gunfire stopped and they both heard a very deep, obviously very irradiated voice boom out. "Get _the hell_ off of my ship!"

Quicker than Diana could have thought possible (or liked), Batman removed his weight from her and peered over the large computer console and saw a fuming, dark-skinned man with an eye-patch only to be shot at again.

Diana at that point had gotten up off the floor and crouched next to him.

"What do we do?" she asked over the clamor.

They exchanged significant looks and with a mutual nod, when the gunfire ceased again for a moment, both of them were on their feet.

When the man with the eye-patch started shooting again, Diana deflected the shots with her bracelets as Batman, standing back-to-back with her, readied several batarangs.

"We are not your enemy!" Diana tried to reason with the man.

The man scoffed as his remaining eye narrowed, lowering his gun temporarily. "Your team of freaks blew a hole in the side of my ship, your little friends have been tossing my men around like they're toys, and I just caught you and your pointy-eared boyfriend sneaking in here like a pair of thieves, stealing classified information – whatever you think you are, you sure as hell aren't any friends of mine."

He started shooting again but cursed when his shots stopped and he had to reload. Taking it as their chance, Diana swirled around and Batman threw a handful of batarangs at him.

The man managed to reload in time, but while he was able to hit several of the black metal disks, one caught him sharply on his arm while another planted itself in his knee. He let out a wince as he sank to his one knee and clasped his injured arm, the gun now on the ground next to him.

Diana frowned as Batman straightened up slightly – he seemed to want to go over, but, when she caught sight of the man subtly reaching for something within his black coat, she grabbed Batman's wrist just in time as he pulled out a gun.

With a sharp yank, she then pushed Batman to the ground just as more shots rang out.

Batman hit the ground with a thud and a small wince as Diana half-straddled him, holding her bracelet over her face as she ducked her head to avoid getting hit.

She then looked down, she noticed the pained grimaced on Batman's face and she realized she must have been hurting his broken ribs even more, but before she could open her mouth to apologize, there was a loud _thunk_ and a _thump_, the sound of something hitting the ground.

Looking up, Diana was startled when she saw the man in the red armor Thor had called 'Stark' standing over their would-be shooter.

"You…" she said.

"'Sup, Lady Wonder?" he said wryly.

Diana bristled. "It's Wonder Woman."

Stark waved it off casually. "Whatever."

"You knocked him out, why?" She asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Well, I doubted he would have stopped if I asked him nicely… and, believe it or not, I've wanted to do that for _years_…" He then shrugged. "Anyway, where's Batboy?"

Despite himself, Batman let out a somewhat pained groan… which Stark took as something else completely.

"Ah…" the smirk was obvious behind the mask, "Am I interrupting something?"

Diana's face heated up despite herself and got off of Batman when she remembered that she was still hurting him.

Stark sniggered before he turned his attention to the man at his feet.

"Dammit… you two seriously owe me one. Old Fury's not gonna like me when he wakes up."

"You know him?" Diana asked as she helped Batman sit up.

Stark half-crouched down and poked an armored finger into the man's side. "Not really… well, I kind of do, but who can say really know a guy like him, _really_? …Let's just say I'm not his favourite person."

Batman snorted. "I wonder why…"

When the man started stirring, Diana felt a light tug at her hand as Stark's attention was temporarily diverted, and when she looked, she saw Batman holding his finger to his lips as he gestured with head towards the back door.

With a nod, Batman recovered his flash drive, Diana still holding his hand in his as they snuck out.

* * *

><p>Nick Fury woke up to with an aching head as he slowly sat up, wondering how he got there in the first place.<p>

Then, a voice he didn't expect. "Oh, good, I didn't kill you."

Instantly, Nick's head snapped up, and he scowled instinctively when he met the metal face of Tony Stark's mask.

"Did you just…?" he growled out at the armored man, bewildered.

"Yeah, sorry about that." He said, helping the S.H.I.E.L.D. director onto his feet again.

"Where did they-?" Nick began asking when he looked around and found that the intruders were gone.

"I don't know," Stark admitted thoughtfully. "But I'm sensing a pattern here…"

* * *

><p><strong>With Hawkgirl and Green Lantern<strong>

* * *

><p>Much to Shayera's surprise, both she and John had a harder time dealing with the man and the woman – at that moment, Shayera was swatting away arrow after arrow with her mace, the redhead getting more and more frustrated as the archer didn't seem to be letting up.<p>

John, on the other hand, had lost sight of the woman. When he heard Hawkgirl let out a gasp, he turned away from his search long enough to see Shayera grasp at a bleeding arm – when the man took another shot at her, his arrow was deflected off yet another green shield.

Of course, as he was busy with this, John didn't notice the woman coming up from behind and delivered a kick to his back that made him stagger. When she came at him again, John's body enveloped in green light and he forced her away.

But, just then, there was a strange surging sound and the next moment, the wall to their right disintegrated in a haze of red light, and both Shayera and John inwardly cheered when they saw Superman, eyes glowing red as he appeared in the hole.

However… whatever relief they were feeling vanished when, suddenly, a very large pair of green arms wrapped around the Kryptonian's waist and, with an audible crack, constricted around him as a very big green man appeared behind him.

"Superman!" John exclaimed only to be distracted when the woman pulled out a gun and started shooting at him.

After that, seemingly practiced, two pairs of doors at both sides of the lab went open at the same time, and while Shayera was again relieved when she saw Batman and Wonder Woman entering the one, she was less than thrilled when she saw a floating blond man with a large hammer and a red cape entering through the other.

For some reason, the blond man perked up when he saw the Amazon, "Ah, Lady Diana!"

It took everything of Shayera not to stare as Diana waved back at the man and smiled while Batman narrowed his eyes. And, wait – where they holding hands?

"Well… there's something you don't see every day." She mused out loud.

She heard a small snort, and when she looked, she saw the archer roll his eyes. "Tell me about it."

But, just before things got out of hand again, a gunshot rang through the air like thunder – when they all turned to look, they saw two men, one wearing red full-body mechanical armor, while the other had an eye-patch and held a gun up to the ceiling.

The archer and woman stood down immediately, lowering their weapons and grimacing when the eye-patched man looked at them.

"Can someone tell what the hell is going on here?" the man bellowed.

Everyone froze… before the silence was broken by a completely different voice.

"_Guys?"_ the Flash asked over the monitors. _"If you're all done kicking each other's butts and being weird, can someone please GET ME THE HECK OUT OF HERE!"_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I may have rushed the last bit, but I hope the rest of the chapter was good enough.

Okay, next up, '_**Explanations & Boundaries'**_.

**In response to previous reviews:**

Mr. Oliver Queen: Thank you, I'll try.

Wrendragongirl: Thank you :)

Wickedgirl123: Well, since Tony's dating Pepper, I didn't want him coming off as too big of a jerk, besides, she sucker-punched him, and I'm glad you liked Bats' reaction. Sorry for the wait.

Little Ceaser's: I'll explain about Jane in a later chapter and I'm just having a lot of fun writing Thor with a crush, besides, don't worry, his heart still belongs to Miss Foster

Leave a review or a PM if you have any questions, I'll try to get another chapter out as soon as possible.

Until Next Time,  
>GoddessofDawn out<p> 


End file.
